


The Smallest Lion

by Dragomir



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic-Users, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, parenting, tea makes everything better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small!Callan au stories from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Callan is a smol child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eriakit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/gifts).



> In this universe, Callan is about ten years old and survives the initial stages of the First War.

Khadgar watches Lothar swing the small boy into his arms and hug him tightly, sobbing freely.  The boy clings to Lothar’s neck, also sobbing freely.  The mage feels uncomfortable, watching this moment.  So much has happened. Far too much has happened, and he… He does not belong here, watching this.

He makes to turn away, not wanting to intrude further on this reunion.

“Spell-chucker!“

Lothar strides across the courtyard to him, the small boy settled on one hip.  Lothar’s face is tight with anguish, but he seems happier than he has been since Stormwatch fell.  When he stops in front of Khadgar, his face loses some of the lines.

“Yes, commander?“ Khadgar asks, politely. His throat tightens when he sees how alike Lothar and the boy are.  Of course. Father and son. The dismissal of his story, told on a dark, lonely night as an attempt to reach out to a friend… Oh, how that hurts now. “Was there something you needed?“

Lothar’s smile fades a little and he bounces the boy - his _son -_ on his hip. The boy hiccups and clings even more tightly to Lothar’s neck.  “I… Would you like to join me for a meal?“

Khadgar’s smile becomes equally tight. “I wouldn’t want to intrude, commander.”

The commander reaches out, hand surprisingly gentle on Khadgar’s shoulder. “It would not be an intrusion.  Besides, I think Callan would like to say thank you to the mage who rescued him.“

The boy, Callan, looks up. His face is streaked with tears and dirt, and he looks as though he’s spent several days in a cage.  His tunic is rumpled and dirty, and his shoes are missing. (So are Lothar’s.)  After a few hesitant seconds, he nods.  When he smiles shyly at Khadgar, a gap shows between his teeth.

“I…could eat,“ Khadgar admits, stomach growling.  Callan’s smile is brilliant.

Lothar’s smile is blinding.


	2. Khadgar the Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar babysits Callan. It is not a complete disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More small!Callan fluff.

As a rule, Lothar didn’t worry about Callan. The boy was tough and had proven he was capable of dealing with whatever he was tossed into.  No, Lothar was worried about _Khadgar_.  There had been no opportunity to contact Callan’s original nanny and he hadn’t felt it was quite right to leave his son alone during an emergency war meeting. Khadgar had volunteered.

The only problem was that Callan had, once he’d learned the word _no_ , proven to be quite willful and unwilling to follow even the simplest of instructions unless he wanted to. Lothar had resorted to bribery.

And he’d left Khadgar alone with Callan for eight hours.  There was no doubt in his mind that he would come back to find one of them dead, or his son encased in an ice block and Khadgar nursing the bottle of whiskey Lothar kept in his quarters.

He was almost hesitant to open the door to his quarters.  There was still enough time to go to his office in the barracks and sleep on the cot there. He could pretend the meeting had run all night.  He could just…avoid the disaster zone his quarters probably were until morning.

And, sadly, as a general rule, he wasn’t a coward.

Lothar took a deep breath and opened the door.

His quarters were… Spotless.  They were _clean_. (Since when did he have a desk in here?) Callan’s boots were placed neatly against the wall next to the door. His cloak was hanging on the peg like it was supposed to be. There was no chaos anywhere.

Khadgar was not sitting on the couch.

Lothar took a deep breath as he put his boots next to Callan’s and padded softly across the floor to Callan’s room.  The hurricane was probably contained there, then…

He opened the door as gently as possible and looked in.  Callan was tucked into bed, sleeping deeply.  A bear he hadn’t slept with since he was six and had decided he was too old for it was tucked into the crook of his arm.

Next to him, in a rocking chair Lothar hadn’t used as anything but an extra place to put things since Cally had died, was Khadgar, fast asleep. A book - not one of his magic tomes - was open on his lap.

Lothar smiled and went to fetch a pillow for Khadgar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be Liontrust next chapter, if small!Callan cooperates.


	3. Observant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callan is, contrary to popular opinion, quite observant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter title: Small!Callan is a LionTrust shipper.
> 
> Original prompt: tiny!Callan notices his dad is happier when Khadgar is around, and starts trying to get Khadgar to come over more often/for longer. (tiniest liontrust shipper)

Callan was, contrary to popular opinion (as voiced by his tutors, several diplomats, and the horsemaster) an observant child.  He just didn’t care to observe or reflect on the things they cared about.

He knew when to step lighter on the floorboards if his father came home at any point past the midnight bell.

He knew when tell people that his father was sick, based on where his father fell asleep the night before.

He knew when to ask Uncle Llane for help, and when to go to Aunt Taria. (Uncle Llane for mushy stuff, Aunt Taria for hitting people bigger than him.)

He knew when to tell Sir Varis that dad wouldn’t be at training if he saw bottles on the floor in front of the fireplace.

He also knew that, ever since Khadgar had arrived in Stormwind, his dad smiled more, drank less, and was generally happier.  He was even coming home before the midnight bell.  Best of all, he was reading stories before sending Callan to bed.  (Callan didn’t think he was actually reading from the book he was supposed to be. No book had that many stories about the Troll Wars.)

Khadgar _had_ to stay.

He could ask Uncle Llane to _order_ Khadgar to stay, or ask Aunt Taria to break his legs so he couldn’t leave, but that wouldn’t make dad happy.  It wouldn’t make him want to have Khadgar stay.  And if he didn’t want Khadgar around, he’d push him away.

He went to Sir Varis and Sir Karos instead.

A happy Anduin Lothar was an Anduin Lothar who didn’t send recruits to the healers every training session.  A happy Anduin Lothar was an Anduin Lothar who wasn’t getting arrested at least once a week.  A happy Anduin Lothar kept recruitment numbers and morale up.

A happy Anduin Lothar made their jobs easier.

It was not easy to make Anduin Lothar happy, and getting certain mages into his vicinity was harder than herding cats.

He had to find a new plan when his dad decided that Sir Varis and Sir Karos were trying to seduce Khadgar away from him.

Callan went in a different direction after that.

Khadgar liked stories, and his dad really needed new ones to tell.  Khadgar didn’t drink as much as his dad did.  Aunt Taria was perfectly happy to make both of them come to meetings with her, where the strongest drink was over-steeped tea.  (And if both of them snuck off afterwards to the Pig and Whistle in Old Town, well, that wasn’t anyone’s business.)  Khadgar needed to learn how to use something other than magic to defend himself.  Dad liked wrapping his arms around Khadgar on the training field. He smiled more.

Callan decided that he could stand his dad’s gross, sappy looks when he thought Khadgar wasn’t looking if it meant he was happy.  Also, Khadgar made a funny squeaking noise every time he had private meetings with his dad in the evenings.

He’d put up with the squeaking noises if it meant his dad was happier.

Plus, they were pretty funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varis and Karos are still running for their lives, but at least they had fun. XD
> 
> Got a prompt, a query, or want to squee about LionTrust? Hit me up on [tumblr](http://dragormir.tumblr.com).


	4. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callan has a sweet tooth and enjoys riling Khadgar up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: tiny!Callan has a sweet tooth and Khadgar spoils him by summoning sweet baked goods on command. He can't help it, the kid is SO CUTE. (eventually, Callan doesn't even have to ask anymore.)

Khadgar summoned baked goods when he was flustered and needed time to think.

Callan had discovered _that_ by accident when his father had asked Khadgar if he wanted to move in. (Khadgar had promptly summoned an entire tray of cinnamon rolls and shoved one in his mouth so he didn’t have to talk.)  It had happened enough that Callan had discovered that the easiest way to fluster Khadgar was to ask him anything personal.

The easiest way, he’d discovered, was to ask about the squeaking noises the mage made whenever he had a late meeting with Father.

So far, he had managed to ask that question fifteen times. (And then Khadgar had sat him down for a talk about the birds and the bees - over a plate of conjured sweets - and that was something Callan _never_  wanted to do again.  Khadgar had animated _diagrams_.)

Asking Khadgar why he kept a spare set of clothes in Father’s room had netted him an entire plate of conjured strudel, and he’d had to promise to never speak of that again.

Posing the same questions to his father, while Khadgar was in ear shot, got him a cinnamon roll shoved into his mouth.

He was pretty sure Khadgar had caught on, at some point, because treats started appearing on a weekly basis.

Callan agreed to the unspoken truce after that and stopped riling Khadgar up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny!Callan is such a little shit, isn't he? XD


	5. Hero Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callan wants to be a mage when he's older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: tiny!Callan goes through a "i wanna be a mage when i grow up! like khadgar!" stage
> 
> (This stage does not end.)

“I want to be a mage.“

Khadgar looked up from his book, eyebrows raised. Callan stared back, chin jutting out stubbornly. (Aunt Taria said it made him look like his father.)

“I want to be a mage,“ Callan repeated, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why do you want to be a mage?“ Khadgar asked.  He was trying to stall for time.  A lot of adults did, Callan had noticed, whenever he asked if he could do something they didn’t want him to do.

“Because you’re one and because dad likes you.“

Khadgar frowned, tapping his chin. “And you think this will…what?“

Callan scowled. “I don’t want to be a mage to make dad like me.” That was usually what everyone thought. “I want to be a mage because you’re good at protecting people and dad worries less when he doesn’t have to think about that as much.”

The mage sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Callan… It takes a _very_ long time to learn how to be a mage. You might not even see your father or your aunt or cousins until you complete your training. _If_ they accept you.“ He rested his elbows on the table, looking at Callan with an unexpectedly serious expression. “And you might even be a little too old to start studying,” he added.

“I’m a fast learner,” Callan replied, still scowling. “I… I just want to be a mage. You’re a mage, dad likes you, and he likes how good you are at protecting people.”

Khadgar leaned back, looking contemplative.  “I’ll make you a deal, Callan: If you can explain all the theories in this book to me at the end of the week, I’ll write you a recommendation to study at Dalaran. Alright?”

Callan almost agreed, and then Khadgar dumped a book thicker than a horse’s leg was long into his arms.

Maybe it’d be harder to be a mage than he thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny!Callan is just as determined as his dad when he wants something.


	6. Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callan is a territorial little bastard, just like his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: tiny!Callan being a little shit around people flirting with his dad bc he likes Khadgar way better than any of them.

Callan kicked his heels against the floor, trying to look contrite. It only really worked on Sir Karos and Sir Varis, now that he was nine and a half, but it helped if he looked contrite.

It wasn’t like he’d _meant_ to bite Lady Whats-her-name. It had sort of happened.

He also hadn’t meant to kick her.

Or call her wig ugly.

And he hadn’t meant to call her brother fat either. (Or a coward. But that was Sir Karos’ fault anyways. He’d said it first.)

He just…

He didn’t want his dad to be with anyone but Khadgar. Even if Khadgar made him read books that should have been used as paving stones and wouldn’t teach him magic until he read them, and actually made him go to bed _on time_ , Khadgar was the only one who’d made dad _happy_ in a _long_ time.  And Lady Whats-her-name and her brother were _both_ flirting with his dad.

So he’d called both of them names. Under his breath. And they’d heard him. And Lady Whats-her-name had grabbed his arm. So he’d kicked her. And then bit her when she wouldn’t let go. And it had kind of gotten worse from there. (Dad had been so _mad_ at him. Worse, Khadgar hadn’t even been mad. He’d just looked disappointed. Disappointed was _worse_ than mad.)

He looked down at the floor and hoped Uncle Llane was the one who handed out his punishment. Aunt Taria always made him apologize to people.

He didn’t want to apologize to _anyone_. Not if they tried to get between his dad and Khadgar.

His punishment was almost worth it - essays on _all_ of the books Khadgar had given him.

At least he didn’t have to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not come between Khadgar and Anduin Lothar. Callan will fuck you up.


	7. Magic is not a toy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callan tries to play with magic. Khadgar explains why this is a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Khadgar explains to tiny!Callan that magic can be dangerous. tiny!Callan doesn't believe him, until he does/sth. happens.

“Callan.“

Callan stared at the floor and refused to look up.

“Callan, do you remember what I said about magic?“

Callan kept staring at the floor, and finally muttered “You said it was dangerous.”

“Do you remember _why_ magic is dangerous?“

Callan glared mutinously up at Khadgar. “Because I could get hurt. I wasn’t going to do anything! I just wanted to turn-”

“You wanted to turn your tutor into a sheep.“ Khadgar sighed, and Callan looked away, feeling guilty.  Khadgar never got _mad_. He got _disappointed_. Disappointed was _worse_ than mad.

“Yeah. He was-“

“Callan, you could have been _hurt_. You could have _killed_ your tutor if you’d succeded with that spell.” Khadgar knelt down so he was eye-level with Callan.  “Callan, there’s a _reason_ I don’t want you trying this without me.”

Callan stared sullenly at the floor. He hadn’t even managed to set his paper on fire.  He’d just turned it pink. (And then it had singed everything in the room and burned his desk to cinders, but that wasn’t _his_ fault.)

“Callan.“

Callan looked up, and watched with mute horror as Khadgar rolled his sleeves up.  Khadgar’s forearms were covered in shiny burns, stretching from his wrists all the way to his elbows, where the burns disappeared under his sleeves.

“I decided I was too smart to listen to my instructors too,“ Khadgar said softly, holding his arms out for Callan’s inspection.  “You were lucky. I wasn’t.  I spent a year recovering from the burns.”

Callan swallowed and looked away, feeling guilty now.

“Next time you want to try something, _tell me_. We can go to the training yard and you can set the dummies on fire. Alright?“

Callan nodded. “Alright.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, tiny!Callan will be more careful in the future. Hopefully.


	8. Missing Khadgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar goes on a long trip. Callan and Anduin deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: tiny!Callan and his dad miss Khadgar when he's gone on a trip.

Callan padded out of his room, quilt wrapped around his shoulders.  Khadgar had been gone for a week, doing something for the Kirin Tor.  It had been too quiet, without him around.

The boy saw his father sitting in front of the fireplace, slumped in his chair and bit his lip.  The elder Lothar hadn’t been taking the mage’s absence well either, and there was still two weeks to go.  Callan hesitated at the door to the common room, waiting for the smell of cheap beer to hit his nose.

When it didn’t, he crept into the common room and crawled into the seat Khadgar usually occupied.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” his father sighed, voice rough from lack of sleep.

Callan shrugged and curled up, tucking his quilt under his feet.  “Why can’t Khadgar do his work from Stormwind?”

His father laughed, and sighed again.  “Cal, if I knew that…“ He trailed off again, staring at the fire.  He was quieter when Khadgar wasn’t around, Callan had noticed, although it wasn’t the same as when he was drunk.  Thoughtful quiet, instead of too drunk to string the words together.

Callan watched as his father shot to his feet and began pacing.  After a few minutes, the pacing slowed.

“What say we find where Khadgar stashed his tea?“ his father asked, eyes glinting in the light from the fire.  “And we’ll have some of that, before we go back to bed.”

Callan grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea makes everything better. Also, Callan and Anduin had to scramble to replace Khadgar's tea before he got back, jsyk.


	9. Scarred for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one moment that will scar every child for life. Poor Callan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Tiny!Callan caught his dad had sex with the mage (or just make out or found them naked, cuddle after-sex), Khadgar really embarrassed.

“Callan? Will you please come out?“

“No!“

Khadgar shared a look with Lothar at the muffled shouting.  Callan had refused to leave his room for three days, and honestly, it was starting to get worrying.

“Is he even old enough to start being this moody?“ Khadgar whispered, leaning against Callan’s door.  Lothar shrugged helplessly.  Neither of them could figure out just _why_ Callan seemed determined to avoid them.

“Callan.“ Lothar’s turn.  “Callan, did something happen?“

“… _Please_ go away, dad.“

“Callan, open the door, or-“

“Anduin, I don’t think that’ll work.” Khadgar  uncrossed his arms and knelt down so he could speak through the keyhole. “Callan, is something bothering you?“

There was almost a minute of silence before Callan spoke.

“Khadgar, please go away.“

Khadgar sighed loudly. “Callan, I will go away, and I will drag your father with me, if you just tell us what’s bothering you.”

There was another minute of silence, and then the door creaked open.  Callan stared up at his father and the mage, blue eyes wide.

“IwalkedintoyourroombecauseIhadanightmareandIsawyou,“ he blurted out in one breath. “I’m sorry!”  The door slammed shut again as his words registered.

Khadgar’s face turned bright red in embarrassment as he realized what Callan had seen. He looked up at Lothar in alarm when the man made a choked noise.  Lothar’s face was bright red and he was biting his hand, apparently trying to stifle a laugh.

Khadgar felt perfectly justified in smacking the back of his lover’s head after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, who do we feel sorrier for: Callan, Anduin, or Khadgar? *cackles*


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callan has nightmares. Khadgar helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Tiny!Callan had a nightmare (about the war or the gate or sth) so he seek comfort from his dad and the mage Cuddling is alright.

Thunder boomed loudly, rattling the window panes in their frames. Lightning flashed by seconds later, illuminating a small figure huddled in front of the fireplace, trying to stoke it back up.

Khadgar rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.  When he lowered his hands, there was still a small child kneeling in front of the fireplace, half buried under a thick quilt.  The mage padded across the floor and knelt down next to him.

“Would you like me to light that?“ he asked softly as thunder grumbled by outside the room.  Callan looked up, eyes murky with sleep.  There were tear tracks drying on his cheeks, and as Khadgar waited for a response, fresh tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Yes please,“ Callan whispered, retreating back under his quilt.

“It’s the storm, isn’t it?” Khadgar asked, lighting the fire with a soft word.

“It sounds like the tower coming down,“ was Callan’s muffled reply.  “They…I…“ Khadgar heard Callan’s words choke off, to be replaced with muffled crying.  “Ca-cap-captain-“

Khadgar remembered, then. Callan had been at Stormwatch - the fort was supposed to be safe. It _had_ been safe, and the orcs had managed to sneak around the lines somehow.  Then the fort hadn’t been so safe.

“Callan, would you like some tea?“ Khadgar offered, at a loss for what else to do.  Bright blue eyes peered out from under the edge of the quilt, followed by a flash of blond hair as Callan nodded hesitantly.  “Alright.“

Khadgar’s rustling in the kitchen for a kettle summoned Lothar, who looked like a rumpled lion as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“Is everyone awake because of that storm?“ he asked, voice rough with sleep.

“Callan had a nightmare, and I’m making tea for us,” Khadgar replied quietly, so his voice didn’t carry out to the common room. “I thought it would help him go back to sleep.“

Lothar reached into a cupboard above Khadgar’s head and pulled out the kettle the mage had been looking for.

“Tea is a good idea.“ The warrior grabbed mugs from another cupboard and followed Khadgar back to where Callan was hidden under his quilt in front of the fireplace.  “I think we could all use some, at this rate.“

Callan was soon sandwiched between his father and the mage, all three of them drinking tea as the storm raged outside.  Eventually, Callan’s eyes began to droop closed, and he fell asleep with his feet in his father’s lap and his head in Khadgar’s.

Khadgar sighed. “He’s going to have more nightmares, you know.”

Lothar nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly with one hand.  “I know.“

“I’ll stock more tea up.”

“…thank you, Khadgar.“

Khadgar smiled.  “Of course.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea still makes everything better.


	11. Still Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callan is still territorial and will wreak havoc on interlopers if given the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Some other palace kids make fun of tiny!Callan because his dad's lover is just a drop-out mage from Dalaran. Khadgar won't have any of it bc mages are awesome - so he makes the little bullies eat their words, khadgar-style!
> 
> Warnings: Some minor wh*re-phobia is mentioned, but nothing major.

Khadgar looked up as Callan slammed another book down on the table, leafing through it at the same frenetic pace as the others.  Callan hadn’t been this dedicated to arcane study in…weeks, actually. The mage frowned, closing his own tome.

“Callan, what happened?“

Callan grumbled something under his breath and kept thumbing through the pages.  Khadgar put his thumb on one to stop Callan turning the page.  When he read the formulae for the spell on the page, he raised an eyebrow.

“Callan, should I be worried? Or should I tell your father?“

Callan looked up, and Khadgar finally realized that Callan looked _furious_ and like he had recently been crying.

“…Don’t…don’t tell dad?” Callan finally whispered.

Khadgar leaned forward. “I won’t tell him, as long as you tell me why you’re trying to figure out how to turn someone into a frog.“

Callan rubbed his nose and glowered down at his book. “Someone… I just….“ He looked away, arms crossed and scowl back on his face. “One of the other boys said at least his dad’s whore was honest about what she was doing, and said you were-“ He cut off, rubbing his eyes with one hand. “I want to turn him into a frog so I can squash him flat!“

Khadgar wondered if he should be alarmed or touched by Callan’s dedication to retribution.  Of course, he couldn’t in good conscience let Callan turn another child into a frog for the purposes of squashing the little brat.  No, there was a much better way to handle this…

“Callan, would you like to learn how to turn people into sheep?“

Yes, there were much better ways to handle this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, there were quite a few more sheep in the castle than there had been before.


	12. The Darkmoon Faire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar and the Lothars go to the Darkmoon Faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Anduin and Khadgar at the Darkmoon Faire with the kids. Anduin wants to show off his skills at some games, but apparently, mages have pretty great hand-eye coordination themselves.

Lothar glowered at Khadgar over the massive stuffed lion’s mane.  Khadgar smiled beatifically back, seemingly unconcerned with the imminent threat to his life.

The trip to the Darkmoon Faire had been an attempt to forget, for a while, that the war existed.  Anduin had been excited to go, and even Callan had been hyped up - more so than usual, truth be told.  Khadgar had never been to the Faire, and had let himself become swept up in the excitement.

And it _had_ been fun.

And then Lothar had spotted one of the games booths with a collection of oversized stuffed animals.  Khadgar had listened, amused, as the man had discussed with his son which one he should get for Khadgar.  They had decided on the dog because, according to Callan’s nine-and-a-half year old logic, the dog looked like Khadgar: Sad and in need of love.

The defeat at the game had been expected, apparently. Lothar had grumbled that the game was rigged and passed over the much smaller stuffed dog he had won.

Khadgar had grinned and handed his tokens over to the gamesmaster.

He had knocked every single bottle over without trying.

Callan thought it was hilarious.

Lothar did not.

Khadgar laughed for the rest of the fair, and only laughed harder when Lothar finally hit him with the stuffed lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lothar names the lion Khadgar the Small.


	13. Move-in Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callan is a sneak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Tiny!Callan talk to his father about his favourite mage, please! (Or the smol lion talk to his favourite mage, ask him to move in w/ them because his daddy lion has no gut to ask. Lol) (I love your smol lion so much he's cute)

“Khadgar, you have to move in with us.“

Khadgar looked down at Callan, blinking.  Without even thinking, he summoned a plate of mana strudel and shoved one in his mouth. Callan scowled at him.  Well, the boy _had_ figured out that conjured sweets were his favorite diversionary tactic…

“Uh….why?“ he asked, swallowing the conjured pastry and reaching for another.

“Because dad is happier when you’re in our quarters,“ Callan replied, jaw sticking out stubbornly.  His eyes got very big and he stuck his lower lip out.  Khadgar suddenly wished he could find whoever had taught Callan that look, so he could turn them into a frog.  “Please?“

“You are _very_ manipulative,“ Khadgar said, picking his book up and looking at it so he wouldn’t fall prey to the damn _eyes_.

“Khadgar….“ Callan was whining now, clearly unhappy with not getting his way.  “Please? You’re there almost all the time anyways!“  He stopped and took a deep breath.  “Please? It’ll be _loads_ easier to teach me magic too.  And dad’ll cook for you, and I _know_ you eat at the tavern because you burn water and you’re too embarrassed to tell anyone.  And,“ Callan said, taking a second to breathe, “if you don’t move in, I’ll tell dad that you’re eating at the tavern with Sir Karos and Sir Varis and then _he_ is going to pester you.“

Khadgar lowered his book.  “You are a _sneak_.“  He stared at the almost ten year old.  “Oooooooh, you are _good_.“

“So you’re going to move in?“ Callan asked, face shining with hope.

“Maybe.“

“Yes!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar moves his stuff in. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://dragormir.tumblr.com) with prompts for Warcraft.


End file.
